Empire Strikes Once Again
by recherusumisu2121
Summary: Arthur was just crowned King. Everything seems to be going wonderfully. What will happen to Arthur and his comrades as their lives continue?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Riannon smiled as she watched the sun set on their home. A lot had happened to the Gael clan. "It is so beautiful." She murmured thinking she was alone. "I must agree." A tall man with white hair and red eyes said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh! Lord Arawn, you startled me." Riannon said with a rather startled look on her face. "Forgive me, Riannon. I did not mean to scared you." His arm slid around her waist. "Of couse, my lord. I know that you did not mean to scare me. I was just admiring the lovely sunset." She said as she leaned into him. "It is lovely though itsn't it." Lord Arawn said with a smile on his face. It was one of the few times that they had been able to get a few moments alone.

Riannon giggled and nodded as she turned to face him. "I love watching the sun set. How is Arthur taking to his crown and all that comes with it?" Lord Arawn looked down at her and smiled slightly. "He is taking to it well. The people love him which is a good thing." Arwan said kissing her forhead. "This is the first time that he has shown me any affection. I do love him so." Riannon thought as her cheeks flushed lightly. "It is good that the people love him. They always have really." She replied to him as she put her head against his chest.

"Riannon," He began softly. "I love you." Riannon looked up at him with a large smile and kissed him softly. "I love you too, Lord Arawn." She said in a whisper. "Riannon, Lord is not needed. We are married, you remember." Arawn said with a wink. Riannon laughed lightly having not really thought about it. "I suppose that we ought to go and rest. It is getting rather late." She smiled as she took his hand in hers. Arawn shook his head from side to side, but walked with her to her room.

Riannon inhaled deeply as she put her hat in the spare chair. It was the first time that there had been any possiblities of passion between them. Arwan sat on the side of the bed in a state of need and uncertainty. Riannon slipped out of her shoes, tights, and gown before putting on pajammas. "Arawn, please become comfortable." Riannon said as she sat on the bed next to him. "You wish for me to stay with you tonight?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I want you to stay with me tonight." Riannon said as she pushed his hair out of his face. Arawn without a second thought pulled her close to him, kissing her in a way that she had never imagined possible. Arwan unbuttoned her gown before taking it off and tossing it in to the chair. "You're so beautiful, Riannon." Arwan said as he kissed her neck. Her face filled not only with heat, but with color also.  
Riannon wrapped her arms around Arawn's neck and fell back against the bed, pulling him on top of her. Their bodies felt as if they had errupted in flames as he entered her. Riannon gasped softly before he pressed his lips to hers as he slowly went deeper into her. Arching her back as their passion progressed.

**~The Next Morning~**

"Riannon?" Arawn whispered in her ear. "Mmm. Arawn?" She replied as she rolled to face him. "Are you alright?" He asked having realized that it was the first time that she had been loved in such a manner. "Yes, Arawn. I am fine." She smiled as she sat up and began to get her bath together before she went about her many chores. "Riannon? Are ya awake yet" A male voice called from outside her door. "Yes, Arthur. I am awake, but not ready for company. I will be out momentarily." She spoke as she sunk into the tub of hot water. "Is Arawn with you, sister?" Arthur asked some what concerned. "Yes, Arthur. He is in here. Why? Do you need him?" She replied beginning to get frustrated. "No, I don't need to speak with him as of yet. Limwris and Ermin have the table ready for breakfast. Don't be to long, Riannon." He said before he walked off to go downstairs to the dinning hall. After his coronation he was still looking after her. There were many others that would be more than willing to keep an eye on her for him, but he enjoyed doing so himself.

"Majesty, do you require anything?" A tall brunnett asked as he entered the dinning hall. "No, thank you Limwris. How are you and Ermin this morning?" Arthur asked truly curious. "Oh. Majesty, we are doing very well. Thank you and how are you?" Limwris asked as she placed the white china plates on the table. "I am well. Have you seen Morgan this morning?" He asked as he began to help her set the table. "Please, majesty. You don't have to do anything. Morgan is probably with Octavia, majesty." A short woman with pink hair said as she brought in a rather large fruit bowl. "Ah. Thank you, Ermin. I don't mind helping out a bit here and there." Arthur said with a smile. He didn't always enjoy the not having to do anything. He was so use to doing a lot of things on his own.

"Good morning Limwris, Ermin, brother." Riannon said as she walked into the dinning hall with Arawn holding her hand. "Riannon, good morning." Limwris and Ermin replied sweetly. "Good morning, dear sister." Arthur said with a smile. "Lord Arawn, good morning." Arawn smiled as he held a chair for Riannon next to her brother. "Good morning, Arthur." Arawn smiled as he took a seat next to Riannon. "Ermin, will you go and get Morgan and Octavia?" Arthur asked as he took his seat. "Of course, majesty." Ermin said before taking off to the training yard where she knew that both women were.

"Morgan?! Octavia?!" Ermin called as she walked to the training yard. "Morgan?! Octavia?!" Ermin looked at the empty yard. "This can't be good." She murmured to herself in fear that something may have happened to the two women. Ermin walked around the castle for about fifteen minutes when a woman scared her. "Ahhh!" Ermin screamed. "Ermin! It's me. Llyr." The woman dressed in blue spoke calmly. "Oh. I am so sorry Llyr. Have you seen Morgan and Octavia?" She repiled to the woman. "Umm. I thought there were in the training yard. They aren't there?" Llyr asked trying to be calm, though she could feel the tears filling up her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1 Where'd They go!

Chapter 1 Where'd they go?!

Arthur, Riannon, Arawn, and Limwris sat at the breakfast table waiting for Ermin to come back with Morgon and Octavia. "Um, majesty?" Ermin spoke shakily as she walked up to Arthur. "Ermin, where is Morgon and Octavia?" Arthur asked concerned. Llyr wiped her own tears. It was normal for Llyr to be teary, but not Ermin. Limwris looked around the table. She knew that it had to be bad. "Ermin, it's okay. Tell us what happened so that we may help." Limwris spoke as she walked over to comfort her companion. "Well, I figured that they'd be in the training yard, but when I was there they weren't. So, I went lookg and ran into Llyr; who thought they'd have been there as well. Llyr and I walked to the yard again to see if anything was off. Morgon's bow was laying in the middle of the yard along with Octavia's sword." Ermin sniffled. "We looked for anything else that was out of the ordinary and that was when we found the emblem." Riannon had come to stand by Ermin as well. "Ermin, what emblem?" Riannon asked the one question that was on everybody's mind. "The emblem of the Divine Empire" Ermin and Llyr said together.

"No. No. Why would the empire take them?"Arthur asked rather infuriated. "Brother, if you will recall. Anyone who doesn't bow to the empire is going to be gone after. If they were seen alone then it is likely that they took them in hopes of leverage." Riannon said trying to keep her own panic calm. "Well, then it is time to find the empire's hideout and bring the two back home." Arthur said standing up. Arawn stood and walked over to him. "Let's do it." Arawn said with a smile. He still wore the red scarf as a symbol of leadership in the Gael clan. "The Gael clan will lend their strength." Arawn said chuckling with a wink. Riannon giggled knowing he was trying to be silly with Arthur, however inappropriate the timing might be. "Haha, Arawn. I am glad to hear you're taking your leadership seriously. Well done." Arthur picked back. Limwris, Ermin, Llyr and Riannon looked from Arthur to Arawn waiting to see what might happen between the two.

Arawn smiled and turned to Riannon. "Come and talk with me." He spoke barely audible as he took her wrist in his hand. "Riannon," He began as he closed the door to her chambers. "What happened last night made me think of what all could happen and I think you best stay here this time." Arawn stumbled over the words. He knew that it would hurt her, but didn't want to lose her or the possibility of her being with child. "Arawn, I understand and will do as you asked. Not in the way a follower would listen to a leader, but as a wife listens to her husband.. Riannon spoke softly. "It saddens me to stay behind, but there are reasons that I do understand."

Arawn smiled kissing her forehead. "I am glad that you are being so calm about this. Thank you." He said as he pulled her into his embrace. "You're welcome. Go quickly and return just as quick. I have faith in you." Riannon said as she hugged him tightly. Her mind ran with thoughts of fear, but her heart stayed calm and steady as she knew that he would always return to her.

Riannon and Arawn walked back to the dinning hall where her brother was waiting for them. "Let's go. I have made the announcement that we are going to find Morgon and Octavia." Arthur said leaving his cloak there in his chair. "Alright, let's go." Arawn said as he began to walk out of the room with Llyr and Rathty. Riannon stood there with Ermin and Limwris watching them leave. Arthur turned to Riannon, his sister and only blood family. "Come on, Riannon. Morgon and Octavia are in real danger." He said taking a step towards her. "Arthur, my brother, you will have to fight this battle without me." She began with a soft sigh. "There are personal reasons that are keeping me castle bound. Go, don't waste another minute." Arthur stared at his sister in shock.

"Riannon! You can't be serious. There is nothing more important that getting them back. We need you." Arthur said wrapping his hand around her wrist to take her with them. "Arthur! Let's go. Leave Riannon in peace. I will explain on our journey." Arawn said having walked back into the room. "Uh. Al-alright then. Good-bye, Riannon. Keep things running for me." Arthur said releasing her wrist and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Fight well Arthur." Riannon smiled as she waved them off. Arawn kissed her lips softly and tenderly. "I'll be back with all of them. Keep our home filled with faith." Arawn whispered against her lips. "Always." She smiled as he left to go and bring back the two women.


	3. Note

**Note Note Note!**

I would like to take this time to state that I do not own any of the Tears to Tiara characters. The story line in itself is mine, there are a few characters that may come into play that will not be a true Tears to Tiara characters. These will be my own. I will try to post after each chapter that introduces a new character that is of my own making.

Hope that you all enjoy


	4. Chapter 2 The Empire

**Chapter 2 The Empire**

Octavia and Morgan sat in a cell in the Empire's brige at their main camp. "Morgon, we need to get out of here." Octavia said pushing her blonde hair behind her ears. A tall woman with shoulder length white hair and red eyes walked into the jail room.  
"Octavia, why you left the Empire I will never understand. What I understand less is why with THOSE people." The woman said as she stood at the enterance to the cell. "Lidia, the Empire is wrong. I love THOSE people. THe Gael Clan is a wonderful group of people. They will fight for what they believe in and what they feel is right." Octavia stood up with a face of irritation. "I WILL fight with them as I feel apart of the clan." Lidia stood there and looked at Octavia with slight confusion. "I-I" Lidia began when the door banged open. "Lidia, leave." A tall man with a dark tan and black hair down to his shoulders.

"Mennaus, what are you-" Was all that she had gotten out when he grabbed her shoulder. "Leave. Now." Mennaus said with a gentle shove. Lidia stared at the ground slightly and mumbled something before leaving. "Mennaus, it has been years." Octavia tried to hide her smile as he walked over to her. "Yes, it has been such a long time, Octavia." Mennaus said taking her hand in his through the bars of the cell. Morgon sat in the corner and watched in confusion as the two seemed to forget that she was even there.

"Mennaus, why do you still serve them?" Octavia said after finding herself again, pulling her hand away from his. "They are all I know. I thought that I had lost you, when I heard that you were being held here I thought that I should come too." Mennaus spoke in a whisper. Pulling his large hands back through the bars, his heart seemed to be broken.

"Octavia, I love you. To show that I still hold you near to my heart, I am releasing you and your friend. Go back to them and I hope that we will meet again." He spoke from the heart as he unlocked the cell door. Mennaus swung the cell door open and stepped back. Octavia stepped out of the cell after turning to Morgon. "Come on, Morgon. Maybe we can get out of here before Arthur gets here with a rescue mission." Octavia said as she turned to face Mennaus. "I want to see you again too, but if you stay they will kill you for letting us go. Come with us." Morgon watched the hallway for anyone that may be good or bad.

As Octavia and Mennaus continued their conversation Morgon looked out the door to see something that made her smile rather largely. "Uh, Octavia. I uh-don't mean to interupt your reunion, but we have been rescued a second time." Morgon managed to get out as Arthur, Arawn, and their friends walked into the jail room. "Octavia, are ya alright? Did this man cause you pain?" Arthur said as he walked over to her. "A long time ago, yes. Today, no." Octavia said pushing her hair out of her face. "Well, what would you ask of a friend and king concerning this man?" Arthur asked not taking his eyes off of Mennaus. Arthur had Dyrnwyn, his sword, in his hand ready for a fight should that be the case.

"King Arthur Pendragon, I only ask that he return with us and prove his loyalty to you and to the Gael Clan." Octavia said falling to her knee. She knew that refering to him that way was often a tad annoying. "Octavia, if he wishes to come back with us then he may. Will you vouch for this man?" He asked as he slide Dyrnwyn back into it's sheath. "Yes, your majesty. I vouch for this man." Octavia replied not looking up to see Arthur's face.

"Then rise, Octavia and let's return home." He said with a sigh. Mennaus looked at Octavia and then at Arthur. "Majesty, I am honored that you are willing to allow me entery to you home." Mennaus said as he dropped to his knee. "You have only Octavia to thank for that. Arawn, how does the hall look?" Arthur spoke as he walked over to Morgon. "The hall is clear, highness." Arawn spoke with a smile as Arthur approached Morgon. "You ready, Morgon?" He smiled as he handed her the bow that was left back at the training yard. "Yes, sir." Morgon said with a smile as she saluted Arthur to give some humor to the situation. "Let's move out." Arthur said as he lead his people out the very door they walked in. "Octavia, you left this." Llyr said handing Octavia her sword. "Thank you, Llyr." She replied as they continued their trek back to their home.


	5. Note again

**Note!**

Okay, so in the last chapter I introduced Mennaus. He is a character of my own creation. Haven't decided what I will be doing with him. If you have a suggestion, please feel free to private message me. I might be a tad slow, so please bare with me.


End file.
